Crazier
by poetryandprayer
Summary: Sonny and Chad are Crazy for eachother. But, of course, niether know. When the Christmas prom comes around all Sonny wants is for Chad to ask her. What will happen?


**So this is a one shot… my first. So be nice if it's not amazing. So I've been a little obsessed with "Crazier" by Taylor Swift. So this song is inspired off of that. (I'm listening to it right now…) Anywho, It's Christmas time, so I thought I'd write a little Christmas-y one shot… yah. Hope you like it :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonny with a chance (sadly) or Crazier by Taylor Swift (sadly again).**

* * *

"I've never gone with the wind, just let it go. Let it take me where it wants to go…" I sang as I went down the halls.

"You lift my feet of the ground…" I suddenly tripped to the ground and face planted. Isn't it ironic, I looked up to find a certain Chad Dylan Cooper holding back loud snickers while having his foot stuck out into my path way. Well _he_ certainly doesn't lift my feet off the ground.

"Ha, Ha." I said sarcastically.

"Yes, actually that was quite hilarious." He smirked. I slapped his arm, my cheeks burning in fury.

"Ouch Monroe, that one hurt." He said sarcastically. I glared at him. I opened my mouth when…

**Hello, is this on…** I recognized the voice of Mr. Condor over the intercom, **Oh, hello. Hello, I would like to inform everyone that we are holding our annual Christmas prom. To answer any questions, yes this is a formal date prom. The prom will be held in the ****Mackenzie Falls**** Ball room…** _Ball room? Really?_ **This will take place on Christmas Eve from 7 p.m. till Midnight. Hope to see you there. If you have any questions come see me in my office. Please don't have any questions.** The intercom beeped off.

The one thing I wanted was for Chad to ask me. I looked up at him for one awkward silence when I said,

"You guys have a ballroom, really?"

"Yea, we like to… dance… sometimes…" He said trying to come up with an exuse.

"Why didn't you let us use it during our 'secret prom'?" I asked

"'Cause we thought it was funny that you tried to pull it off on your set." He smiled. I smiled back in spite of myself.

"So, You gonna go to the prom, or are you _too cool_ for it?" I asked sarcastically.

"Well since it's on our set we _have_ to go." Said Chad rolling his eyes

"You don't _have _to. You could pretend to be sick or something." I said Matter-o-factly.

"Very true Monroe, I might actually use that sometime." I didn't know if he was being serious or not, but I grinned anyways.

"Well, I actually have to get somewhere. And you're blocking my way, if you don't mind." I said pushing him out of my path and walking away.

"Fine," He said to my back. I turned around suppressing a grin.

"Fine." I said back

"Good."

"Good."

"So are we good?"

"You bet we are." And with that I turned my back and walked away dramatically.

Chads POV

Who am I going to ask to this prom? I mean I know who I _want_ to ask, but… It's just… I don't want to… I mean I want to but I don't want… I don' know

"Chad!" Portlyn shouted.

"Huh, what?" I asked, not paying attention to a word she was saying.

"I was saying how stupid it is that we have to go to this Christmas prom." She said agitated.

"right…" I said thinking about Sonny again.

"So who are you going to ask?" She said still annoyed that I wasn't paying attention.

"Ask… oh, Um, I dunno." I said quickly, then went back into my daze.

"So you're not going to ask Sonny?" She said completely snapping me out of my phase.

"What do you mean?" I said aggressively. She smiled, probably because she finally got something out of me.

"I know you like her, Chad." She said still smiling.

"I-I don't like Sonny." I said stammering. I need to practice lying to Portlyn. He smile widened.

"Yah and I don't breath. Chad, they both sound stupid." She said with her little evil smile.

"Well you should be more worried about who's going to ask you." I said, trying to pin her for something.  
"Oh, but that someone already did." She said proudly. Dang it.

"Who?" I asked, trying to keep it about her.

"Oh I don't know…" she smirked

"Yes you do, he asked you. So technically you would know." I said matter-o-factly.

"Well technically Chad, _you_ won't know until_ I_ know who you are asking. And hopefully the name of the person you're asking starts with an 'S' and ends with a 'Y'" She said twirling her hair.

"Why would I ask Sydney? I don't even know her that well…" I said referring to our newest cast mate at _Mackenzie Falls._

"I mean Sonny! Goodness, sometimes you can be so stupid Chad." Portlyn shouted. Ugh, I guess I'll get it over with.

"OK one, I'm not stupid. And two, Portlyn, today is Monday. The prom is Thursday. I have no clue how to ask her… I want to but, I don't know. I'm scared to get rejected." I admitted.

"Chad, she's going to say yes. She likes you. But she can't say yes unless you ask her." And with that she flipped her hair and left.

"but…" I contradicted to myself, for everyone had left.

Tuesday

Sonny POV

It's Tuesday and no ones asked me to the prom yet. Well, OK two guys have asked me, but Chad hasn't asked me yet. So no guy I like has asked me. I mean James is cute, but I'm so over him. And some guy from a new show in our department asked me, and he's hot. But I want Chad to ask me. I guess I'll just wait…

**Tuesday afternoon**

Chad POV

I'll do it tomorrow.

**Wednesday Morning**

I'll ask her this afternoon.

**Wednesday evening**

She already left. I'll ask her tomorrow morning.

**Thursday morning**

It's now or never. I walk down the familiar path of the "So Random!" area. _ Calm Down Chad. You are Chad. Chad can do anything, Chad can do everything._ I hear music playing in Sonny's dressing room when I reach the outside of her door.

"I watched from a distance as you made life your own. Every sky was your own kind of blue… Feels like I'm falling and I'm lost in your eyes, you make me crazier and crazier and crazier…"

As I'm about to turn the knob, I hear voices. And I'm not talking girl voices. I'm talking a guy and a girl.

"I know you don't know me that well, but the names Tommy." Said the boy. Who is this kid?

"Sonny…" Said Sonny awkwardly. At least she didn't feel comfortable.

"I know, and I was wondering if you'd possibly go to the Christmas Prom with me?" He asked. _No Sonny don't. Please. Please sonny no. I want to go with you. I want to ask you. Don't!_ It was quiet for a few minutes. And then she spoke.

"Yes." She said very quietly._ NOO!_ My insides shattered. I waited too long. I should have done it on Monday. A thousand things raced through my head at once.

"Till Tonight." Said Tommy. I wanted to punch his face. I heard him start walking towards the door and pinned myself across the wall quickly as he opened it. I had seen this kid before, he guest starred on "Mackenzie Falls". If he ever talks to me, I swear. I'll kill him.

Sonny POV

A thousand things rushed through my mind. The song slowly died out.

"Crazier, crazier…"

This is making me Crazier. Chad makes me crazier. But I like crazier. I like Chad. I didn't want to say yes, but Chad had yet to ask me and the prom was tonight. I couldn't go dateless. I sat on the couch looking at the clock **5:07**. I have to start getting ready soon, I thought. I started getting up as Tawni walked in.

"I just saw the _cutest_ guy." She said gleefully

"Yah, that's my date." I said glumly. Her eyes widened.

"You are _so_ lucky. I'm just going with Devon. I mean, he's not nearly as cute as the hotty you picked up…" She chattered, but stopped looking at my face.

"What's wrong?" She asked quietly.

"It's just, Chad never asked me." I said in a small voice.

"It's Ok girl, you deserve better than him. He's just too much of a wimp. He's pry playing sick or something." Said Tawni, trying to perk me up. When it didn't work she changed subjects.  
"Come on, lets get ready!" she chirped. This is the best mood I've seen her in, in a while. But that might be on a count of that I promised her I'd let her do all of my make up. Oh well, I guess I'll try and have a good time tonight.

**7:00 Thursday.**

Chad's POV

I ended up asking this random girl that was walking by me in the halls. She wasn't even that cute, but I just wanted to get this night over with. We walked into the Ball room. It was very Christmas-y. Instead of tacky green and red everywhere, there was red and white. It was very elegant I must say. Candles glowed in the dimmed room. There were twinkling lights hung everywhere. And up front was a DJ.

"Would you like to dance?" My date asked the second we stepped into the room.

"No, not yet. How 'bout some punch?" I offered, hoping to get away from her.

"OK!" She chirped. I made my way over to the snack table. I took this chance to look around at everyone. Music playing gently, I noticed there was only a few people dancing on the dance floor. It was sure to fill up soon. I scanned through the people, noticing that neither Sonny nor _Tommy_ was here yet. I realized the reason I came to the snack table and grabbed two cups of punch, making my way back to Melissa's (My dates) table. After an hour of agony a boy came up and asked her to dance. I was too caught up in staring at the door waiting for Sonny to come to notice him, when she asked,

"Do you mind?" She sounded annoyed. I wouldn't blame her. I shook my head then looked up and saw none other than Tommy offering her a dance.

"Where's Sonny?" I asked him.

"Oh her," He said shaking it off "ditched her."

"Is she here? Did you even get her or bring her?" I questioned fury in my voice.

"No dude, it was a bet to ask her. Chill, it's not like you care." He said taking Melissa's hand. I just stood up and walked out the doors. Sonny here I come.

Sonny POV

I look over at the clock **8:45.** Well, if this isn't called stood up I don't know what is. Tears unwillingly went down my face. I didn't even like him, but it still hurt. I looked at myself in the mirror. My face that was glowing with the perfection of my makeup was starting to smear from my tears. I was wearing a blood red dress that went past my feet. It looked a lot like the dress I wore to the secret prom, but even more beautiful. I sat in my dressing room feeling like an idiot, tears still falling. Suddenly I heard the door open.

"Chad?" I asked snuffling. Why was he here?

"Sonny!" He said running over to me, putting his arms around me.

"H-hey." I said contradicting the hug, but gave in enjoying it. We were silent for a moment, enjoying the company of each other.

"Are you OK?" he asked.

"Fine, I guess." I said trying to smile. "B-but why are you h-here?"

"I'm here, because I was worried when I saw Tommy and not you." Chad answered looking straight into my eyes. His striking blue eyes looked more angry than usual, but I shrugged it off.

"Thanks." I tried to smile again. I was truly grateful for him.

Chad POV

"Sonny, can I ask you something I wanted to ask you a while ago?" I said in all seriousness.

"Sure," she answered curious.

"Will you… Will you go to prom with me?" A grin broke out across her face. I hope that's a good sign.

"Hmm…" She started playfully "I guess, doesn't seem like I have any other plans." That was enough of a yes for me. I grabbed her hand and helped her up, not letting go afterwards. Surveying her body, she looked very beautiful tonight. More beautiful than usual, and that's saying something considering she's the most beautiful girl I know.

"You look amazing." I told her. A shy smile came across her face.

"Thank you." She said quietly. We walked in through the doors of the ballroom.

"Would you like to dance?" I asked her

"Like to? Love to." She smiled, looking truly happy again. We danced through song after song. As the music got more gentle and slow, we got more tired. After about the third song, Sonny laid her head on my shoulder and I laid my head on her head wrapping my arms more tightly around her waist. I loved being so close to her. I never wanted to let go.

Sonny POV

After about five songs we both made our way over to the snack table. We talked for awhile till a way to familiar song came on. I looked at Chad and noticed him looking at my eyes.

"Would you dance with me again?" He asked

"Of course."

Every step felt like a dream. As the chorus came on, he lifted me into the air and spun me around as the song said. I giggled and a grin broke across his face. We danced looking into each others eyes. I couldn't believe how good this night had become… The last chorus played and I rested my head on his shoulder again. The clock stroke midnight just like Cinderella, but the song kept playing.

Slowly I looked back up at him. Neither of us talked. But slowly, much too slowly our heads moved closer and closer until our lips connected.

"Crazier…" It sang until the song slowly died out.

Chad Dylan Cooper you make me crazier.

**:D Christmas wasn't the main point here, obviously. But I figured 'cause it's Christmas time I'd make it a Christmas prom for the heck of it. I hope you liked my first one shot XD**

**Comment, please. For my Christmas present. **


End file.
